¡Animémonos!
by LetortThonakill1997
Summary: Después de la desvinculación del equipo de Shinoa con El ejercito y la unión de Mika y Makoto al grupo, las vidas de los jóvenes cambiaron. Yuu y Mitsuba se hicieron novios y ambos incentivan a que el vampiro rubio y Shinoa tengan una relación. MikaNoa (Hard Lemon) y YuuMitsu. Perdón por los errores de ortografía.


**Hola mis amores ¿cómo están? ¿Bien no cierto? Yo ya terminé mis estudios secundarios, y ya para la semana que viene entro a la facultad. Pero ahora les traigo el esperado lemon MikaNoa que tanto querían, al menos en el grupo de ONS en Facebook donde soy integrante esperaban este lemon, luego del fic erótico de Crowley y Horn yo ya había anunciado el del MikaNoa. Les voy a pedir que lean las notas finales que pondré.**

 **Debí haber escrito y publicado este lemon ya antes porque honestamente el fanbook me destrozó el mundo cuando revelaron que los vampiros son asexuales así que por ende Mika canónicamente es asexual por su condición vampírica. Se me hizo duro aceptarlo ya que en la literatura y en el cine los vampiros son seres sensuales, eróticos y posta la verdad no creo que estén muertos como dicen muchos, comprendería si son estériles pero ¿asexuales? No tengo nada en contra de los asexuales, soy muy abierta en estos temas y hasta a veces peleo por defender a la gente que tiene inclinaciones diferentes a lo que tiene la gran mayoría. Ojalá que en la novela de Mika Kagami nos explique un poco lo de la orientación de Mika, aunque sea de Mika, yo lo veo más demisexual que asexual para los que no saben qué es la demisexualidad, es la atracción sexual de una persona solo por aquellos seres por los que tiene una fuerte conexión emocional y afectiva. Pero ahora que lo pienso Yuu también sería asexual porque ahora (spoiler) ya es un serafín y ya no es más humano, y se sobreentiende que los ángeles y demonios son asexuales.**

 **Las dejo con mis dos presentadoras kawai:**

 _ **Romi: Letito, esto no es justo ¿por qué los vampiros de ONS tienen que ser asexuales?**_

 _ **Letito: bueno a mí también me cayó pesado pero el autor sabe lo que hace.**_

 _ **Romi: me hubiese gustado que sea seres con vidas sexuales más activas que las de los humanos.**_

 _ **Letito: pero sienten lujuria al beber sangre, y eso es placentero para ellos.**_

 _ **Romi: pues para mí Mika es demisexual.**_

 _ **Letito: ¿me decís que se siente sexualmente atraído solo por las personas con las que tiene fuerte vínculo afectivo?**_

 _ **Romi: si, eso creo.**_

 _ **Letito: mmm sería razonable, suena razonable.**_

 _ **Romi: Pero tengo entendido que Mahiru tuvo relaciones con Guren estando convertida en vampiro.**_

 _ **Letito: sí, yo también tengo entendido así.**_

 _ **Romi: ¿creés que se de algo entre Mika y Shinoa?**_

 _ **Letito: en el manga la verdad, no sé ché.**_

 _ **Romi: sería bello.**_

 _ **Letito: por supuesto.**_

 _ **Romi: yes!**_

 _ **Letito: mucha conversación, hora de leer.**_

 **Declaimer:** **Owari No Seraph/Seraph of the end y sus personajes no me pertenecen, Takaya Kagami es el propietario de estos. Si fuera de mi posesión haría canon las parejas: MikaNoa, FeridKrul, CrowHorn, le conseguiría una vampiresa para Lacus y Rene y haría que los vampiros sean seres sexuales. Pero no es así, por lo que solo hago volar mi imaginación con mis fanfics.**

 **Advertencia: este fic contiene alto contenido erótico, si no te sentís cómodo/a con este tipo de lectura entonces no sigas leyendo. Y si no soportas la pareja de MikaxShinoa te pido encarecidamente que no leas y respetes los gustos de los demás pero si te mata la curiosidad y querés leer pues leelo.**

* * *

 _Love me like you do_

 _Lo-lo-love me like you do (like you do)_

 _Love me like you do_

 _Lo-lo-love me like you do_

 _Touch me like you do_

 _To-to-touch me like you do_

 _What are you waiting for?_

"Love like you do- Ellie Goulding."

…

¡Animémonos!

Con su pantalón negro, su polera de tono beige y su campera de cuero de color marrón, Mika llegó cansado a la cabaña, había salido a buscar comida para sus compañeros, pero en un lugar completamente destruido como lo estaba casi el resto del mundo era prácticamente imposible conseguir alimentos en cualquier lugar, pero logró obtenerlos, esta vez traía consigo seis bebidas, doce frutas y dieciocho chocolates dentro de su bolso acompañado de su espada, lo suficiente para que a su "nueva familia" le durara por lo menos una semana, es que en realidad debía durarles una semana y más. Habían pasado cuatro meses desde que el equipo de Shinoa se había desvinculado por completo del Ejército y que Makoto y el ex humano se unieran a ellos para iniciar una nueva vida, pero por otro lado Yuu les insistía en que pudieran volver a la tropa japonesa para -rescatar a Guren a la vez que animaba a Kimizuki con la esperanza de recuperar a su hermanita, al menor de los Hyakuya le costaba entender por qué el hombre que para él fue como su padre le habría hecho algo así.- (* **1)**

El chico rubio giró la perilla del picaporte perteneciente a la puerta de su nuevo hogar por el momento, entró a la cabaña y encontró a sus nuevos "hermanos".

—Chicos, aquí les traigo la comida, debe durar una semana por lo menos.

Mika colocó su bolso de alimentos sobre la mesita, mientras que Yuu como niño entusiasta que ve galletas en una mesa, saltó para tomar una barra de chocolate, pero Kimizuki lo estironeó de su sudadera tratando de interrumpir su acto infantil.

— ¡Idiota! Cálmate ¿no ves que son para todos? —El peli rosa le dio un golpe en la cabeza, iniciando la típica discusión que tiene con el Hyakuya— ¡Eres capaz de terminarte todo en un segundo y dejarnos sin nada!

— ¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¡Tengo hambre, no voy a comer todo! —respondió un Yuu molesto por el golpe que le dio su amigo—Maldita sea ¡sabes que les dejaré!

— ¡Ja! ¡Conociéndote bien! ¡No soy idiota como tú!

— ¿A quién le dices idiota?

— ¡Pues a ti!

—Y aquí empiezan de nuevo esos dos— dijo Yoichi resignado mientras tomaba jugo con una bombilla en un vaso que tenía en su mano, ya se había acostumbrado a ver discutir a sus dos escandalosos compañeros.

—Sí, ese baka de Yuu y Kimizuki hasta que no se maten no van a parar—respondió Mitsuba al comentario del Saotome mientras miraba como Kimizuki y su novio se peleaban de manera infantil. Sí…hace dos semanas Yuu y Mitsuba iniciaron una relación amorosa que eventualmente habría iniciado después de que los mencionados adolescentes tuvieran sexo casual luego de una velada que el grupo tuvo en donde consiguieron alcohol, pero curiosamente ni Yuu ni Mitsuba se emborracharon, tal vez ese pasatiempo que tuvieron los siete jóvenes los ayudó a ambos a confesar los sentimientos que se tenían el uno al otro, y así fue como el noviazgo entre el de los ojos esmeralda y la de los de color violeta inició.

—Yuu deja de hacer cosas infantiles, toma un chocolate y ven aquí—De alguna manera Mitsuba había conseguido que su inmaduro e inocente o tal vez ya no inocente novio le hiciera caso en cualquier cosa que le pedía.

—Ey Mitsuba ¿necesitas un chocolate? —Yuu dejó de pelear con Kimizuki quien estaba sentado ahora al lado de Makoto para darle atención a su novia tsundere.

—Mmm, de acuerdo dame uno.

El Hyakuya tomó otro chocolate y sentó al lado de su rubia abrazándola de sus hombros. Mitsuba apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del chico y este la besa en su cabello pero por instinto los mimos a veces ganan, terminaron besándose en los labios.

—Estos dos van a empezar de nuevo con sus cositas de pareja recién casada. —Comentó Makoto aburrido, su expresión llegó a oídos de una chica bromista de cabellos morados que decidió darle un poco de humor a la situación con su naturaleza de comediante.

— ¡Oh creo que llegó la hora de que Yuu y Mitsu estudien biología! —Shinoa se burló divertidamente con la intensión de joder a sus dos amigos tsunderes— ¡Oh, cierto ya hicieron un examen biológico hace dos semanas atrás los dos juntos y casualmente salieron bien! —Todos dirigieron sus miradas con los ojos abiertos como platos a los recientemente nombrados jóvenes que andaban de noviecitos, estos mismos andaban con las mejillas ardidas del color rojo como el de los tomates, el sentimiento de vergüenza era inevitable sin ningún lugar a duda.

Nadie a parte de Shinoa sabía que el menor de los dos Hyakuya y la Sangu habían iniciado sus vidas sexuales, la Hiragi se habría encargado de que en ese momento Yuu y Mitsuba tuvieran una noche increíble asegurándose de que ese hecho no llegara a ser noticia de sacudida para Mika, Yoichi, Kimizuki y Makoto. Pero fue todo un trabajo para la de ojos caoba, tuvo que calcular tiempo, si sus dos amigos tenían que intimidar, el horario debía ser entre las 00:00 hs a 1:30 de la madrugada, pero durante ese periodo debió encargarse de que sus otros cuatro acompañantes se mantuvieran despiertos sin que se enteraran del bendito acontecimiento ya que todos dormían en una misma habitación, al parecer la cabaña tenía un mini albergue con tres cuchetas y un colchón, por esta razón es que la menor en la familia Hiragi debió poner su granito de arena.

Con Makoto, Yoichi y Kimizuki fue todo más fácil, ya que gracias a alcohol-sama y a las historias que cada uno se inventaba para distraer, el sueño llegaría más atrasado, pero le costó un poco con Mika, en el caso del mayor de los dos Hyakuya pese a que no necesitaba dormir y mucho menos tomar bebida alcohólica por su condición vampírica completa, resultó un tanto costoso tratar de distraerlo y peor si era para cubrir a Yuu, el ex humano estaba muy al tanto de lo que le ocurriese a su hermano y el entretenerlo como al resto del equipo fue muy complicado para Shinoa por lo que la muchacha tuvo que esforzarse y montar todo un teatro muy bien hecho para lograr que el muchacho de cabellos rubios no se enterara de las travesuras de Yuichiro.

—Yu…Yuu-Kun, Mi…Mitsu-chan… ¿a…acaso ustedes? —el chico Saotome estaba atónito, en sus mejillas saltó un pigmento de leve color rosa mientras que su voz tartamudeaba saliendo de sus adentros aquel niño avergonzado.

—Shinoa…lo que estás diciendo debe…debe ser…una broma ¿no? —Habló un Makoto levemente sonrojado mientras desviaba su mirada hacia otro lado evitando ver los rostros con sentimiento de intimidación—Solo haces esto para molestarnos.

—Ey idiota, tú y Mitsuba no… ¿es cierto lo que está tratando de insinuar Shinoa? —Preguntó un chico peli rosa de gafas un tanto aturdido—Te comportas como un niñato de diez años como para que andes haciendo esas cosas.

A Mitsuba les ardían ambas orejas ocultas debajo de sus dos coletas doradas a causa de ese estado agridulce de sensación culposa, parecía que un humo muy caliente se le salía de ambos oídos, mientras que podía sentir como ese ardor rojo en sus dos mejillas se expandía al resto de su cara.

— ¡Oh vamos! Solo estaban estudiando a los animales del mar, y ellos forman parte de la biología ¿O acaso ustedes ya se olvidaron que Yuu y Mitsuba-san estaban buscando animales acuáticos hace dos semanas? Hagan memoria manga de mal pensados. —La chica de los ojos cafés le replicó a sus compañeros con esa típica entonación melódica y burlesca combinada con esa mirada un tanto macabra que ella ponía al momento de joder a su grupo a la vez que mordía su trozo de chocolate dejándole a la porción una pequeña mordida de tiburón—Además ¿por qué se escandalizan si ellos hicieron o no _eso_ que es algo muy común en un noviazgo? Además se necesita restablecer la raza humana ¿no?...y ¡oh! Los métodos de inseminación artificial se destruyeron al momento de la catástrofe y que mejor que la reproducción promiscua e ilícita, hay que procrear muchachos _¡Que vivan las relaciones sexuales ilícitas! ¡La virginidad es algo desfavorable, es malvada en este planeta devastado donde los humanos estamos en peligro de extinción! ¡A reproducirse se ha dicho! ¡Hay que tener sexo irresponsable!_

—M…maldita Shinoa ¡Ya cierra la boca de una buena vez! ¡Mierda, sí que te gusta jodernos!—Yuu gritó furioso y avergonzado, durante ese momento por dentro suyo tenía unas tremendas ganas de matar la bromista Hiragi.

—Jajaja oh vamos Yuu-san ¿es mentira lo que digo? Todos debemos estudiar biología y sí que lo haremos ¿no?

A Kimizuki, Yoichi y Makoto se derramó una gotita de anime al escuchar lo que la peli morada había dicho, mientras que la menor de las Sangu decidió hablar en sus adentros para maldecir que su amiga burlona.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

— _ **Maldita Shinoa, me dan ganas de estrangularla, así nos deja de joder de una buena vez…a veces pienso que ella necesita…un buen tipo que la ponga en su lugar y la tenga derechita, aunque sea que deje de quemarnos tanto…pero ¿quién?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

La de los ojos violetas subió su vista hacia un rubio vampiro que estaba sentado en la esquina mientras se mostraba totalmente desdeñado hacia la broma recién llevada a cabo. Mika se lució indiferente a todo lo que hacían sus nuevos familiares, su actitud de muchacho serio y callado era muy fuerte, parecía aburrido…desinteresado…completamente desinteresado.

Yuu se dio cuenta de que su novia tsundere estaba mirando a su hermano, al parecer había notado que en la situación el Hyakuya mayor estaba en segundo plano.

—Ey, Mika ¿tú qué vas a opinar? —preguntó el chico de cabellos negros azulados con la intención de hacer que su amigo de la infancia se integrara un poco más a su nueva familia en vez de estuviera como fantasma que se sale casualmente en una cámara.

El oji rubí salió de su estado de trance serio al oír la pregunta de su hermano.

—No tengo nada que opinar Yuu-chan, solo hagan lo que tengan que hacer—respondió el rubio con esa actitud cortante y seria que tanto lo caracteriza, pero terminó su oración con una frase que marcó a todos—si se animan a hacer tal cosa solo háganla…- _el peor arrepentimiento es el de las cosas que no nos animamos a hacer.-_ **(2*)**

Esto último despertó la atención de los demás, incluyendo a la Hiragi, Mika suspiró pesado y se levantó de su asiento.

—Si no les molesta, saldré afuera un rato, quiero estar solo un momento ya vuelvo.

El joven vampiro salió de la cabaña y se sentó en la orilla del mar, el sol ya se estaba ocultando para darle la bienvenida a la noche. Shinoa se levantó y se lo quedó viendo bajo el marco de la puerta, se puso a pensar así misma, de alguna manera necesitaba hacer que el amigo de Yuu se sintiera a gusto con ellos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— _**¿Cómo hago que Mika-san se importe en mis bromas? Necesito integrarlo a nosotros.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Por otra parte Mitsuba se levanto y tomo a su novio como niño que se lo agarra de la muñeca para ir a algún lugar y lo lleva a la habitación para hablar.

—Vamos Yuu, tengo que hablar contigo sobre algo.

Mitsuba lo jaloneó como si el Hyakuya no quisiera acompañarla.

—Oye Mitsu espera, está bien vamos.

Los dos chicos entraron al cuarto, trabaron la puerta y se sentaron en una de las cuchetas para hablar en tono bajo.

—Yuu, cariño, necesito que me ayudes.

—Amor, estoy dispuesto a lo que sea pero ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?

—Quiero conseguirle un novio a Shinoa.

— ¿Ah? ¿Es en serio lo que me estás pidiendo? —el de los ojos verdes estaba perplejo ante el pedido de la de cabellera dorada.

— ¡Por supuesto idiota! Esa Shinoa necesita un buen tipo que la tenga en su lugar así deja de molestarnos aunque sea un poco ¿No te das cuenta que casi nos quema? —La Sangu lo dijo un tanto apenada con un puchero en su cara.

—Mierda Mitsuba por supuesto que lo sé, por su culpa Mika, Kimizuki y Yoichi me van a hacer todo un cuestionario, fundamentalmente Mika, él me conoce muy bien.

—Por cierto Yuu…mmm ¿cómo ve Mika a Shinoa?

— ¿Eh? —esa interrogación fue algo inesperada, pero le despertó la curiosidad, Yuu sabía que su hermano necesitaba una buena compañía…pero jamás pensó que Mika y Shinoa podrían…tener algo. —Pues, Mika se mantuvo indiferente a todos ustedes durante este tiempo, me gustaría que confíe más, pero me cuesta, no es el mismo que conocía cuando éramos niños, ahora es todo un tema difícil de tratar, le dije varias veces que ahora todos somos una familia, pero para él es muy difícil olvidar el pasado aunque da señales de acercamiento.

—Me gustaría acercarlo un poco más a Shinoa, me di cuenta que ella lo está viendo mucho.

—Mmmm, pues la verdad no creo que Shinoa deje de molestarnos si se hace novia de Mika, pero me gustaría ver a mi hermano con alguien y que no esté forever alone, mientras que nosotros buscamos la manera de volverlo humano.

— ¿Cómo haremos para lograr que Mika y Shinoa se junten? Debemos hacer un plan.

—Vamos a tener que pedir ayuda a los demás chicos—Yuu quedó pensando y como foco que se le acabó de encender se le ocurrió una idea— ¿Y si le consultamos a nuestros demonios?

—Tenjirou con gusto accedería a ayudarnos, pero el tuyo no sé si estará dispuesto a darnos una mano.

—Déjamelo todo a mí, haré lo que sea para que Asuramaru ponga su granito de arena. —El ex Amane hizo una contorsión en su cara haciendo creer que había salido victorioso en algo.

—Ay idiota, por eso te amo tanto—con una sonrisa la rubia le guiñó el ojo a su compañero y le dio un beso en los labios a lo que él le correspondió—Tú mejor habla con Mika y los chicos, yo hablaré con Shinoa.

—Está bien, hablaré con Mika, pero por la cargada que nos dio la enana oxigenada, me va a hacer todo un interrogatorio, él no es tonto, y no tan solo Mika, los otros tres también me harán un cuestionario.

—Ni modo tontiYuu debemos aguantárnosla, debemos actuar ya. —La Sangu levantó a Yuu jaloneándolo de la campera y lo empujó hacia.

—O-oye Mitsu, espera ¿qué haces?

—Idiota, solo ve y habla ahora con Mika ¡vamos! —la chica lo había empujado hacia afuera, el Hyakuya vacilante quedó mirando hacia atrás pero solo veía a su novia tsundere haciéndole señas con sus dos manos queriendo decirle que siga adelante para hablar con su problemático e inexpresivo hermano.

El chico del gen del serafín notó que su capitana se había sentado en el mismo sitio donde Mika estaba, de pronto la de pelo dorado se acercó y se sentó al lado de ella.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— _ **Cielos, sí que es rápida.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yuu pensó para sí mismo pero debía ir a donde estaba su amigo de la infancia, salió del hogar temporario y lo vio sentado en la orilla del mar, se acercó y se sentó en canastita a un lado del rubio.

—Hola Mika, quería hacerte compañía ¿te molesto?

—Yuu-Chan tú nunca me molestas—le respondió tranquilamente.

—Ah…etto…pues Mika…—El morocho de ojos verdes tragó un poco de saliva, tocar un tema así con su reservado hermano era un tanto difícil— ¿ _Qué piensas de las chicas en general?_

Por unos segundos sin respuesta alguna en donde solo se podía oír el zumbido de las frescas brizas y el ruido de las olas del mar, el vampiro lo vio con su mirada seria, haciendo que Yuu inusualmente se incomodara.

—Pues…que hay diversidad en ellas, es difícil comprenderlas por igual, cada una tiene un mundo distinto…pero aun así…son lindas.

La respuesta calmó a un Yuu que ya estaba temblando como gelatina ante tanta molestia de unos pocos segundos. El de ojos color esmeralda puso una cara de entusiasta y comenzó a sacudir a su hermano poniendo ambas manos en los hombros de Mika.

— ¿Y qué opinas de mi novia…?—esa pregunta hizo que el ex Amane vuelva a tener algo de duda.

—Es igual que tú, caprichosa, un tanto inmadura, enojona, la única diferencia que veo es que ella piensa dos veces las cosas antes de hacerlas, algo que tú Yuu-Chan no lo haces, son tal para cuales los dos.

— ¿Qué qué? ¡Repítelo idiota!

—Aunque…retiraría lo de inmaduros…no te hagas el distraído Yuu-Chan… _ella y tú lo hicieron te conozco bien._

— ¿Q-queeeeeeé?— de pronto el rostro de Yuu se puso caliente, un fuerte sonrojo saltó en sus mejillas.

—Eso lo tomo como un sí, a mí no me engañas Yuu, cuando _Shinoa_ te hace bromas es porque en realidad lo central de esas bromas es cierto ¿por qué no me lo dijiste Yuu-chan?

—Bueno…yo…yo pues…no sé, me da algo de pena y pues tú ya sabes…hay cosas qué…

—De acuerdo, ya basta ¿a qué viene todo esto que me estás preguntando? Acá hay un trasfondo.

—Mika, solo respóndeme algo—nuevamente tragó saliva— ¿ _Qué piensas de Shinoa?_

El vampiro bajó su mirada, esa pregunta fue un tanto difícil de responder para él.

—Pues…ella y yo nos salvamos mutuamente, yo la salvé en Shinjuku y ella a mí en Nagoya, la verdad, no sé qué pensar de esa chica.

Yuu le pega una palmadita en el hombro y le dedica una sonrisa animada, quería ayudarlo.

—Shinoa es especial ¿no? Es valiente, ágil, le gusta molestarnos y arruinarnos el día con asuntos vergonzosos ¿No crees que es bonita?

Mika se sonrojó ante esto último, se paró y se alejó de ahí dejando a Yuu solo.

El Hyakuya menor quedó extrañado.

— ¡Ey Mika! ¿Te incomodé? ¡Discúlpame entonces!

Pero el rubio no respondió, se alejó lo más posible y se puso a reflexionar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— _ **Sí, Yuu-Chan, Shinoa es muy bonita, es la chica más hermosa que vi hasta ahora.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Mientras tanto en la cabaña, la usuaria de Tenjirou estaba tratando de persuadir a su amiga peli lavanda.

—Shinoa, necesito saber algo.

—Te escucho, Mitsu, perver San. —La Hiragi meditaba como niña inocente a la que no le importa lo que pasa a su alrededor.

— ¿Cuál es tu opinión sobre Mikaela Hyakuya?

Esa pregunta la hizo entrar en razón, era algo importante pero un tanto complicado.

—A parte de ser un vampiro…él es interesante, difícil de tratar, pero después de todo es un buen chico.

Shinoa sonrió normalmente con su último comentario.

— ¿No te parece que es atractivo?

La de ojos caoba no sabía qué pensar de su amiga ¿a qué venía esta pregunta?

—Mitsu—de pronto cambió mostrando su faceta burlona—No me digas que vas a pintarle los cuernos a Yuu con Mika, no me esperaba de ti. —La Hiragi sonrió de manera infantiloide chasqueándose de la rubia, esto produjo que la Sangu comenzara a perder su sentido.

— ¡¿Pero qué estupideces estás insinuando Shinoa?! ¡Mika no me gusta! ¡Es guapo pero no lo quiero para mí! —La oji violeta hizo un puchero cruzando sus brazos—Además te estoy hablando a ti, se trata de ti no de mí.

— ¿Eh? —la oji caoba se extrañó ante el último dicho de su amiga.

—Solo responde ¿Mika te parece atractivo?

La menor de los Hiragi se dio cuenta que la rubia le estaba preguntando en serio y a preguntas serias, respuestas serias.

Shinoa miró al suelo a la vez que un rubor de tono rosa salía de sus mejillas.

— ¿Shinoa? ¿Estás bien? No era mi intención hacerte mal, discúlpame.

—No…no es eso Mitsuba—no levantó su vista para verla a la cara—mira…quiero estar sola un momento.

La peli lila se levantó del asiento y se encerró en el cuarto dejando a la Sangu con dudas rondando en su cabeza.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— _ **Cielos, esa actitud en ella es inusual, Shinoa no reacciona así.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

De pronto la rubia se percato de que Yuu había entrado a dónde ella estaba.

—Ey Mitsuba, nos va a costar emparejarlos, cuando le pregunté a Mika sobre Shinoa se puso raro, no contestó a mis preguntas y se fue.

—Lo sé Yuu, Shinoa acaba de hacer lo mismo conmigo.

—Hay que pedirle ayuda a nuestros demonios, esta misma noche hablaré con Asuramaru.

—Yo haré lo mismo.

Mientras tanto encerrada en la habitación y acostada en uno de los colchones de las cuchetas, la Hiragi se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos, tratando de responderse para ella misma la pregunta de Mitsuba.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— _ **Sí Mitsu, Mika es atractivo, es el chico más lindo que había visto, me gustaría estar a su lado pero dudo que sea correspondida por él, es muy reservado y frío.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pero aun así Shinoa no perdía las esperanzas de poder estar con el ex Shindo, recordó aquel día en que la salvó de ser asesinada por Yuu en modo de serafin incompleto. Reflexionó así misma con la famosa frase _nunca digas nunca_ y eso la incentivó a soñar que estaba con aquel chico de cabello rubio. Quería lograr que aquel vampiro sacara una sonrisa con sus chistes y cargadas…era eso…se pensó así misma cómo se ve Mika cuando sonríe. Indudable e indiscutiblemente ella se estaba enamorando del hermano de Yuu y lo que más deseaba era que ese chico sintiera lo mismo.

Ya era de noche y el rubio no habló durante ese entonces, ya se encontraban dormidos, fue en ese momento que Yuu hizo contacto con Asuramaru, necesitaba su ayuda.

—Oye Asuramaru, sé que es raro que te pida esto pero, necesito que me ayudes.

—Sí, ya lo sé Yuu—respondió el demonio con aburrimiento mientras se sentaba de cuclillas arriba de una catana.

— ¿Y me ayudarás? Por favor, necesito que nos des la mano.

—Puedo darte una novedad que facilitará la situación—se bajó de aquella espada clavada y se acercó a su usuario—Mika y Shinoa se aman mutuamente, pero lo ocultan, ninguno de los dos sabe que se quieren el uno al otro, y por más que aparenten no estarlo, ellos si están enamorados.

— ¿En serio? —El de ojos verdes sonrió felizmente— ¿Cómo se logrará emparejarlos?

Asuramaru puso esa faceta maligna en su cara.

—Tranquilo, ellos solitos se confesarán estos días, ustedes lo que tienen que hacer es animarlos a que se revelen, y cuando estén listos, deben dejarlos solos, nadie debe estar en la cabaña para ese día solo ellos dos.

—Ah…de acuerdo, gracias Asuramaru.

Al día siguiente:

El Hyakuya y la Sangu estaban sentados en la orilla del mar.

—Ey Mitsuba, hablé con Asuramaru y me dio luz verde, Mika y Shinoa si se aman, pero no lo revelan.

—Tenjirou me dijo lo mismo, hay que dejar que ellos solos se declaren.

—Pero debemos animarlos, primero debo conseguir que Mika me diga que ama a Shinoa y tú deberías hacer lo mismo.

—Exacto, sabes, mañana empieza la primavera, pero yo ya quiero que se confiesen hoy mismo.

—Mitsu entonces debemos apurar ahora, hay que animarlos.

—Hay que pedir ayuda a Kimizuki, Yoichi y Makoto ellos deben saberlo.

—Yo hablaré con ellos, no te preocupes—Yuu alzó su dedo índice como si tratase de hacer una promesa.

—Entonces hazlo ahora idiota ¡de prisa! — La rubia le dio un manotazo a su novio estimulando a que él vaya a hablar ahora.

—De acuerdo ahí voy pero no es necesario que hagas eso.

Se paró pesadamente y entró a la cabaña.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— _ **No entiendo ¿por qué a veces ella es así?**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yuu se dirigió al lugar pensando solo en quejas sobre su novia, entró y vio a sus tres humanos amigos.

— ¿Mika y Shinoa están aquí?

—No Yuu-Kun, Mika salió a caminar muy temprano y Shinoa dijo que iba a descansar en la otra cabaña que está cerca—respondió el Saotome gentilmente.

—Que bien, debo comentarles algo que los sorprenderá.

— ¿Ah sí? — Kimizuki alzó una ceja— ¿Y de qué se trata exactamente?

—Necesito que me ayuden a animar a estos dos porque…—se acercó a sus compañeros y completó su respuesta en un susurro—ellos están enamorados.

— ¿¡Q-quéeee!? —Makoto gritó incrédulo

Yuu asintió

—Sé que es increíble pero es cierto, yo ya lo sospechaba y Asuramaru me lo confirmó, por eso quiero que me ayuden a persuadir a Mika para que se le declare a Shinoa.

—Esta es la primera vez que escucho de que un vampiro se enamore de una humana—Kimizuki parecía desinteresado pero no lo estaba.

—Etto…pero a veces Mika me pone nervioso, no me animo a persuadirlo así—agregó Yoichi con nervios.

—Debemos trabajar juntos chicos, hoy mismo debemos conseguir que Mika acceda a confesarle sus sentimientos a Shinoa, además piénsenlo posiblemente con ellos dos de novios la enana esa dejaría de jodernos aunque sea un poco. —Esta última frase hizo que los muchachos pensaran asintiendo con la cabeza. —Y bien ¿cuento con ustedes?

—Está bien…te ayudo Yuu-Kun. —Yoichi aceptó, pero seguidamente Kimizuki y Narumi asintieron también.

De pronto todos quedaron en silencio cuando vieron que el rubio vampiro entraba.

—Hola ¿qué pasa Yuu-Chan?

— ¡Ey hola Mika! —el ex Amane levantó su mano como forma de saludo a su hermano.

—Ho-hola Mika-kun.

Hubo un incómodo minuto de silencio en la sala hasta que Yuu rompió con esa ausencia de conversación,

—Oye Mika, algo quedó pendiente ayer ¿lo recuerdas?

El vampiro opacó su mirada volviendo a tener esa incomodidad.

— ¿Mika estás bien? ¿Por qué te pones así? Me preocupas mucho.

El rubio suspiró profundo y miró fijo a los cuatro muchachos que se encontraban un tanto inquietos ante la extraña actitud y después volvió a bajarla para ocultar el fuerte sonrojo.

—Yo…yo… _me siento atraído hacia Shinoa_ —respondió en voz suave

— ¡Tal como me lo imaginé! —el de ojos verdes pegó un grito de triunfo al escuchar a su hermano.

—Mika-kun, eso…es hermoso pero ¿desde cuándo empezaste a sentir eso por Shinoa? —preguntó el oji jade un tanto curioso.

—Es que no lo sé, desde que empecé a integrarme de a poco con ustedes veía a ella como alguien especial, simplemente fue surgiendo.

—Entonces díselo. —respondió Kimizuki algo interesado.

—No lo sé…no sé si ella realmente quiera tener algo conmigo.

Fue en ese entonces que Mika sintió una mano sobre su hombro derecho, era Yuu que trató de incentivarlo a que solo hable.

—Aquí el "no sé" no existe Mika, estoy seguro que ella te corresponderá, solo anímate.

Yuu infundió optimismo a su amigo de la infancia, pero Yoichi también hizo lo mismo.

—Así es Mika-kun, anímate, o ¿te olvidas de lo que tú nos dijiste ayer?

El Hyakuya mayor lo recordó perfectamente.

— _El peor arrepentimiento es el de las cosas que no nos animamos a hacer._

—Exacto Mika, declárate lo más antes posible porque si no…puede ser demasiado tarde.

Todos le sonrieron al vampiro haciendo que éste diera una señal positiva.

—Tienen razón, voy a decirle a Shinoa-chan todo lo que siento por ella.

Afuera en la playa Mitsuba estaba buscando a su amiga de ojos caoba y vio a la Hiragi salir de la cabaña que estaba cerca de la que Vivian.

— ¡Ey Shinoa, ven!

—Oh, hola Mitsu—Shinoa estaba sonriendo tiernamente mientras la rubia se acercaba a ella.

— ¿Cómo estás?

—Lamento haberte incomodado ayer, no quería…

—No importa—la interrumpió la Hiragi—de hecho, de eso mismo necesito hablar ahora, me quedó pendiente responder esa pregunta.

Esto aumentó la curiosidad de la Sangu quien estaba en silencio para escuchar atentamente, lo que su amiga iba a responder.

—Me preguntaste si Mika era atractivo para mí…y sí…es verdad, e-él es muy guapo…pero no solo es eso…yo…yo… _yo creo él me gusta…lo amo._

Mitsuba sacó una sonrisa entusiasta, cerró sus puños y los levantó, entonces gritó

— ¡Sí! ¡Lo sabía!

— ¿Ah?

—Yo desde antes supe que él te gustaba. —Mitsuba abrazó a Shinoa y le dio una palmadita en la espalda—Tú me animaste a ser novia de Yuu, ahora me toca devolverte el favor, hazte novia de Mika, los dos hacen una linda pareja, imagínate, tú una chica alegre, bromista y él un chico serio y reservado, sus personalidades se complementarían muy bien.

A la menor de los Hiragi se le presentó un leve rubor rosa en las mejillas, en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa amorosa.

—Gracias Mitsu-san…pero no sé si Mika me correspondería—Shinoa desvió su mirada sonrojada hacia otro lado.

—Créeme Shinoa, él te corresponderá, confiésale tus sentimientos…no seas tonta, anímate, acuérdate de lo que Mika dijo ayer sobre el arrepentimiento.

" _El peor arrepentimiento es el de las cosas que no nos animamos a hacer"_

La de ojos café puso su mirada en su amiga de forma animada

—Tienes razón Mitsuba-san, lo haré.

Las dos chicas entraron a la rústica casilla donde estaban los demás chicos, y ahí el vampiro y la dulce humana se encontraron.

—Bueno…Yuu y yo tenemos que irnos ¿no es así? —con mirada cómplice la Rubia y el peli negro azulado se tomaron de las manos e iban yéndose.

—Sí, nos vemos luego chicos—Yuu le guiñó el ojo a Mika, a la vez que sus labios le murmuraban algo— _solo decláratele._

—Bien…etto…nosotros tres tenemos que hacer algo en el mar ¿verdad Kimizuki y Makoto-kun? —Yoichi fue sacando a los aludidos empujándolos para afuera un tanto nervioso.

— ¡Yoichi sabes que vamos a salir! —bufó el chico de gafas molesto.

—Sí, no es necesario que hagas eso—agregó un tanto enojado el mayor del grupo.

—Solo vámonos.

Y todos salieron dejando a Mika y a Shinoa solos ahí adentro, un insoportable silencio invadió la sala, es que tanto para el rubio como para la peli lila fue un tanto costoso llevar a tope el tema, al momento de la verdad era tan conflictivo confesarse los sentimientos.

—O…oye Mika-san… ¿te sientes a gusto con nosotros? —Fue la contratista de Shikama-Doji la que decidió dar la iniciativa, se acercó más a Mika y lo miró fijamente.

—Claro que sí, aún me cuesta, pero de a poco fui viendo que ustedes no son como los del ejército.

La jovencita sonrió y quiso traer un poco de humor al suceso, puso su actitud de bromista en marcha.

—Oye Mika-San, vi una foto de ti y de Yuu-san cuando eran niños, eras tan adorable, ahora eres rubiecito recto difícil de tratar, wow antes eras un niñato fácil y ahora eres un hombre rudo wow.

—Vaya, sí que te gusta molestar, a los demás los haces enojar.

—Esa es mi intención Mika-san, me gusta bromear con ellos, pero se ve que a ti no te molesta en lo absoluto.

—Shinoa…yo…pues la verdad no sé cómo decirlo, pero hay algo que quiero confesarte.

—Qué ocurre Mika-San?

—Sabes, desde los momentos en que tú y yo nos salvábamos mutuamente, comencé a sentir algo que nunca lo había tenido, con el tiempo fue creciendo más y más…pero cuando tú estás, no puedo evitar sentirme bien.

El vampiro se acercó aún más a la peli lavanda y la toma de ambos brazos.

—Shinoa-chanm creo que estoy enamorado de ti…me gustas mucho ¡te amo Shinoa! ¡Por favor se mi novia!

El oji rojo se desconocía así mismo haciendo eso, parecía otro, jamás en su vida creyó que estaría suplicándole a una chica, pero eso era lo que exactamente estaba pasando.

Por su parte a la jovencita se le resultó difícil asimilar lo que estaba presenciando, entonces el amor que ella sentía por el mayor de los Hyakuya si era correspondido, sus ojos caoba se cristalizaron y en su cara se dibujó una sonrisa que encantó aún más al muchacho.

—Mika-san, sí, si quiero ser tu novia, tú también me gustas mucho…te amo Mika.

Mika hizo una mueca de ganador y balanceándose sobre ella le depositó en sus labios un tierno y cálido beso.

Los dos no se dieron cuenta de que los del resto los estaban espiando desde la ventana, cuando atestiguaron la declaración y el beso los cinco empezaron a saltar de felicidad.

— ¡Si! Mika ya tiene novia. —Yuu parecía un niño que se encontenta cuando le regalan un juguete.

—Que emoción, pudimos lograr que se declaren de una maldita vez—Mitsuba abrazó a su novio y saltaban juntos.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

— _ **Al menos ya no tendremos taaaantas ridículas jodas por parte de la enana morada.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Al hermano del vampiro se le iluminaron los iris al ilusionarse con los posibles ceses de bromas por parte de la Hiragi.

* * *

Ya habían pasado dos meses desde que el chico de colmillos y la humana pequeña iniciaran su relación amorosa. Los días ya eran demasiado calurosos por lo que todos se zambullían en las aguas del mar para divertirse varias veces al día y en las noches hacían una fogata.

Era un martes, la hora marcaba las 18:15 de la tarde, Mika había terminado de darse un baño, por su condición vampírica no tenía necesidad de bañarse todos los días, como ley tenía que darse una ducha diez veces al año, pero ese martes él lo había hecho, quedó sentado en la sala mientras esperaba a su novia quien ahora era la que estaba en la ducha, el rubio se puso a pensar que durante esos dos meses de noviazgo él no bebió la sangre de Shinoa, la razón que podía tener era el respeto, su hermano le daba su sangre en un vaso, pero el ex Shindo podía pasar todo un día entero sin beber ese líquido…un día, no una semana.

Pero ahora su mente fue invadida por algo más íntimo, él y ella todavía no intimidaron, durante todo el tiempo que pasó convertido en vampiro jamás se interesó en esas cosas, pero las relaciones sexuales son algo fundamental en una pareja estable.

Recordó entonces que Yuu ya lo había hecho con Mitsuba por lo que pensó…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— _ **Si Yuu-Chan y Mitsuba ya hicieron eso ¿por qué Shinoa y yo no?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

La puerta del baño se abrió, un hermoso cuerpo ya vestido había salido de ahí, la Hiragi se puso su ropa al momento de terminarse de bañar.

—Hola Mika-san.

— ¿Cómo estás mi dulce niña?

La chica se sentó en las piernas de Mika, al mismo tiempo el rubio colocó sus brazos en la cintura de ella y se dieron un beso apasionado.

—Bien, no puedo estar de otra manera si estás tú.

—Muñeca ¿quieres que me derrita?

— ¿Quieres que te diga la verdad?

—Mmm no lo sé, pero yo si quiero derretirme, ey Shinoa.

—Te escucho mi adorable Ricitos de oro.

—Yuu y Mitsuba ya…—tragó un poco de saliva, lo que estaba por pedirle lo hundió en un intenso nerviosismo. —ellos ya tuvieron relaciones…y…a mí…me…—con su vos temblorosa, puso su cabeza en el pecho de la peli lila— _me gustaría hacerlo contigo…si quieres claro._

—Vaya, vaya pero qué estoy escuchando, al rubio calentón pidiéndome tener relaciones con él wow.

—Nena tú misma lo dices… _vivan las relaciones sexuales ilícitas_ …pero hablando en serio, quiero hacerte mía y solo mía.

La Hiragi sonrió picaronamente y lo besó con audacia.

—Hay otra cabaña cerca de esta, tiene colchón, sábanas almohada, si vamos a hacerlo, entonces vayamos ya mismo ahí.

Se sonrieron mutuamente muy entusiasmados, estaban a punto de salir cuando Yuu, Mitsuba, Yoichi, Kimizuki y Makoto entraron.

— ¿Y ustedes dos a dónde van? —preguntó el de cabellos oscuros.

—Queremos salir juntos—respondió el vampiro de cabellos claros, por supuesto que tanto Mika y Shinoa no tenían intenciones en decirle a los chicos lo que estaban a punto de hacer, sería algo privado y exclusivo de la joven pareja.

—Pero está por llover, el cielo se está nublando—intervino la chica de ojos violetas.

—No importa, nos las vamos a arreglar no se preocupen. —a la chica de ojos caobas no le interesaba ni en lo más mínimo el pronóstico del tiempo, éste no iba a ser impedimento para que tenga su momento con su novio.

—Nos vemos más tarde chicos, ahora ella y yo queremos pasar el rato—Mika ya salía tomado de la mano con Shinoa mientras dejaba a los demás con la palabra y la boca.

— ¿Qué diablos van a ir a hacer? —el oji verde ya estaba con el ceño fruncido, odiaba que lo dejaran con dudas.

—Yuu-kun ya déjalos vivir su relación en paz, no les va a pasar nada—respondió el usuario de Gekkoin tomando un poco de jugo.

—Sí idiota mejor dejémoslos a ellos en sus asuntos y nosotros hagamos algo. —Kimizuki cerró la puerta del rústico hogar con seguro.

* * *

La sombra de sus dos cuerpos unidos el uno al otro y ungidos por la pasión difuminaba cualquier cosa donde se apoyaban, en sus sangres crecía un desasosiego, urgente pensamiento belicoso ¿quién de ellos tomaba el control?

Con un mini short de jeans que constaba de unos veinte dedos sobre las rodillas, una blusa blanca con un escote pronunciado y sus sueltos cabellos púrpura que sobrepasaban un poco sus omoplatos, Shinoa se encontraba sentada en el regazo de Mika quien tenía puesta su camisa negra con tres botones desabotonados y un pantalón blanco pero no era el que usaba de uniforme cuando estaba con los vampiros. El Hyakuya envolvió sus fuertes brazos alrededor de la cintura de la Hiragi mientras que ella enrollaba sus hermosas piernas en las caderas del rubio, el vampiro juvenil y la humana se besaron apasionadamente juntando sus lenguas, éstas danzaron dentro de sus bocas, la lengua masculina tomó el control sobre la femenina y luego comenzó a recorrer la cavidad bucal de la Hiragi con desesperación, Mika se separó de los labios de Shinoa y prosiguió a dejar leves marcas de sus colmillos en el cuello de la chica pinchándolo suavemente, la piel de porcelana de la de los ojos caoba despidió un delgado hilo rojo de sangre que fue retirado por la lengua del rubio de manera sensual, ella se estremeció ante ese acto, pero algo le inquietó ¿Qué tal sabía su sangre tipo AB a su novio vampiro?

—Mi…Mika… ¿Qué tal sabe…mi sangre? ¿Te…gusta…verdad? —La Hiragi posó su frente con la del ex Shindo sonriéndole como niña inocente para luego deslizar su lengua de abajo hacia arriba por el lado derecho del rostro de su chico como si fuese toda una actriz filmando un montaje erótico.

El vampiro de pelo rubio posó sus manos en los muslos femeninos separando esas piernas envueltas alrededor de su cadera, los acarició atrevidamente haciéndole perder la noción a su hermosa y sensual pareja. El muchacho rompió la unión de sus frentes y la besó en los labios, pero debía responder a la pregunta de Shinoa.

—Preciosa, todo lo sea de ti es rico, es delicioso, por supuesto que tu sangre sabe muy bien—en un rápido movimiento, Mika sujetó más fuerte las piernas de la joven, recostándola en el colchón con él encima de ella, el de ojos rojos llevó sus dos manos colocándolas en ambos lados de la cara de la Hiragi, sus labios estuvieron separados solamente a cuatro centímetros de distancia—De hecho es la mejor que probé, y estoy completamente seguro de que no existe sangre mejor que la tuya, sin duda es irremplazable.

Shinoa de alguna manera quería evitar por esos segundos mostrar que estaba ahogada en el ardor que el Hyakuya le provocaba por lo que solo se limitó a sonreír con picardía mostrando su rostro burlesco tan natural de ella.

— ¡Pero mira que tengo encima de mí! ¿Quién diría que Mikaela Hyakuya, el chico callado de mirada fría y faceta correcta y seria terminaría siendo todo un pervertido seductor? —la chica mostró una mueca decorada de su risa astuta ideal para una trol.

—Pero sé que a ti te vuelve loca, tan loca como tú me vuelves loco a mí Shinoa-chan—Mika desprendió el botón de aquel micro short de jeans a la vez que subía un poco la blusa pálida de su dulce amante, el joven llevó su cabeza hacia la zona donde había tocado y comenzó a lamer el vientre de Shinoa.

—Mi…ka…Mika…ah—la peli morada se mordisqueó el labio, después de ese cálido suspiro que había dado ante la lamida de su semental novio.

—Te voy a comer viva, muñeca hermosa—la voz del vampiro se lució con ese tono erótico que estaba mezclado por la excitación, dispuesto a quitárselo, el muchacho sujetó las pretinas de la prenda que había aflojado—mi dulce pequeña, levanta tus caderas, este short estorba mucho.

— ¿Ah sí? Y si no quiero ¿qué harías rubiecito calentón? —preguntó la loli con ese tonito desafiante con intensiones bromistas.

—Yo sé que quieres, tu boquita a lo mejor diga que no…pero tu cuerpo no dice lo mismo nena, está más que comprobado que me deseas, así que voy a aprovecharme de la situación…vamos levanta tus caderas y disfrutemos porque nos queda una larga noche.

—De acuerdo, como digas vampirito sexópata, entonces en esta larga noche pongamos en práctica la mitad del Kama Sutra. —Shinoa puso una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y levantó sus caderas facilitándole a su chico para deshacerse de la prenda de vestir dejándola con su tanga de color violeta.

El Hyakuya la tomó de las caderas y comenzó a resbalar su lengua por el regazo de las piernas femeninas, primero bajó y luego subió hasta llegar a la intimidad de la joven. Mika cerró sus ojos y con la punta de su lengua tocó la vagina de la peli morado por sobre la tela de su ropa interior, aquella acción carente de pudor causó que la Hiragi, cerrara sus ojos con fuerza y su boca se abriera soltando un gemido placentero a la vez que su espalda se incurvó.

—Mi dulce niña, tienes una piel muy suave, me muero de ganas de explorarla más. —el ex humano nuevamente envolvió sus fuertes brazos alrededor de esa cintura…esa delicada cintura que hacía que su cordura se desvaneciera por el aire, volvieron a juntar sus frentes mientras que sus respiraciones chocaban en las pieles del uno y el otro. Shinoa sonrió mañosamente, sus delicados brazos se enroscaron en el cuello del vampiro.

— ¿Y qué esperas cabecita de oro?

—Pero que chiquilla tan atrevida, quiero tocarte princesa, quiero que tu cuerpo sea de mi propiedad, quiero ser el único que deje en este tesoro que tengo bajo de mí una marca inolvidable que no se quitará jamás. Voy a hacer que grites mi nombre hasta que tu garganta quede áspera ¿lo entendiste…Shinoa Hiragi? —los dedos de sus manos masculinas se enrollaron en los mechones púrpuras que descansaban en la almohada, su ardiente boca capturó nuevamente el cuello de su mujercita, la chica de ojos color café se excitó de sobremanera, arqueó su espalda dando una imitación un tanto similar a que estuviera haciendo la postura de la arañita como consecuencia causada por el bendito estremecimiento que le proporcionaba ese joven tan jodidamente atrevido. Sus piernas se enredaron con las de Mika.

—Mi…Mi…ka…Mika-san…ah…ah ju…ro…juro que…que… ¡que no quiero gritar otro nombre que no sea el tuyo!

El Hyakuya introdujo sus dos manos por debajo de la blusa que Shinoa estaba usando acariciando la piel que se topaba, su mano derecha le toqueteaba su estómago y la base de los senos mientras que la izquierda se encargaba de la espalda. Parecía que ese contacto le había quitado todo el aire a la Hiragi, que no pudo lograr tener éxito el morderse los labios para evitar que el gemido saliera de su boca.

¿Aterradoramente hermoso o hermosamente aterrador? Shinoa, no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo, al venir de una poderosa familia que quería ver a todos los vampiros muertos, ella, justo ella, una Hiragi estaba a punto de hacer el amor con un vampiro. Recordó el momento cuando molestó a Yuu y también hace poco a todo el equipo entero con el tema de las relaciones sexuales.

— _**¡Que vivan las relaciones sexuales ilícitas!**_

Y sí…lo que estaba por hacer sí se trataba de una ilícita ¿sexo entre un humano y vampiro? Eso sí era toda una relación sexual verdaderamente ilícita y totalmente ilícita.

Mika comenzó a levantarle más y más la blusa, la chica se dio cuenta de la intención de su noviecito, así que quiso hacer un "show".

—Déjamelo a mí Mika-san—sonrió traviesamente mientras que cambiaban de posición colocándose ella nuevamente sobre el regazo del ex Shindo.

Sensualmente como si fuera bailarina de strip-dance se quitó su blusa de manera sexy y lenta, le reveló a su chico esa piel angelada y ese sujetador violeta que cubría esos pechos, esos pechos que como frutos deseables sucumbían en la locura a un rubio con cara de animal hambriento. Ella solo continuó con su espectáculo, dobló su cuello inclinando su cabeza hacia la derecha haciendo que su pelo colgara para ese lado, se lamió los labios suavemente y se desprendió aquel formadito sostén, mostrando esos manjares que fueron la gota que derramó el vaso.

—Es injusto mi rubiecito calentón—El aludido alzó una ceja ante el comentario de su compañera, pero le dio tiempo para que se explicara mejor—Si quieres que mis senos sean solo para ti…entonces acompáñame Mika-san—Shinoa se acercó al oído del joven para decirle algo en susurros—Quítate esa fea camisa, eso es lo que quiero decir, estorba en lo nuestro.

Mika la tomó de la cintura y la recostó en el colchón, ahora era su turno sorprenderla con un show, pero no uno tan increíble como el de Shinoa, empezó a desabotonarse su camisa sin quitarle la mirada a su reina, la prenda se deslizó por sus bien torneados brazos siendo unida con la ropa de la Hiragi. El Hyakuya la sorprendió al mostrarle su torso, la boca femenina casi se llenó de agua al admirar ese cuerpazo masculino, su pecho bien desarrollado, su abdomen…sus abdominales eran maliciosa y perfectamente perfectos, sin duda el cuerpo de Mika era algo deslumbrante que la dejaba sin palabras, la dejó maravillada, tan deseable, su físico era espectacularmente bien formado como para que sea el de un adolescente de 16 años.

El rubio la sujetó de los brazos y la levanta, los dos quedaron arrodillados pero mirándose en frente el uno al otro.

—Preciosa, yo ya recorrí tu cuerpo un poco, sé que me falta más pero ahora quiero que me toques tú a mí. —la voz del vampiro era irreconocible, se tornó tan erótica y más ronca.

La de los ojos caoba se ruborizó ante el petitorio, tragó saliva, las yemas de sus temblorosos dedos recorrieron de manera torpe de arriba abajo y viceversa el fuerte tronco de su pareja, mientras que el chico gruñía y chocaba su respiración en el hombro derecho de la muchachita de baja estatura.

Shinoa cerró sus dos globos oculares y llevó su lengua al pecho de Mika comenzando a lamer el escultural cuerpo del ex humano, la sensual jovencita bajó su lengua junto con sus manos hasta que estas se toparon con la tela blanca de aquel pantalón donde se podía apreciar un bulto en el sector del pubis.

— ¡Oh! pero mira ¿qué tenemos aquí Ricitos de Oro? Está bastante alto. —Exclamó la peli morada con su voz picarona mezclada de intimidación. La verdadera intención de la Hiragi era tratar de ocultarle a su compañero el sentimiento de vergüenza que sentía en su pecho al encontrar esa erección que sobresaltaba en los pantalones del vampiro.

Mika se sonrojó con un leve tinte rojo estampado en sus mejillas al escuchar ese comentario, pero compensó su pudor besando a Shinoa en los labios, simultáneamente sus manos desprendieron el botón y bajaron el cierre de su pantalón.

—Pues…creo que tú misma podrías encargarte de eso…tócalo mi damita…no tengas miedo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— **¡** _ **Oh mierda, no me está funcionando!**_ **—**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Se le frustró a la de ojos color café tratar de ocultar su vergüenza porque cuando Mika le hizo esa propuesta, saltó en las mejillas femeninas el rubor de rojo fuerte. Respiró profundamente y metió su mano dentro de la prenda blanca masculina haciendo contacto con esa erección provocando un grito de placer por parte del ex Shindo.

La joven masturbaba el pene de su sensual novio con su mano izquierda mientras que la mano derecha iba bajando la molesta prenda que era obstáculo para la admiración de la erección del Hyakuya.

El de los ojos de vino decidió ayudarla quitándose el pantalón junto con su bóxer blanco y luego lo pateó con sus pies pero sin dejar de gemir el nombre de su novia.

—Ah…ah…Shinoa…eso…ah…sigue— Mika volteó su cabeza echándola hacia atrás disfrutando la atrevida acción de la Hiragi.

—Oh vamos Mika-San ¿te gusta verdad? ¿Lo disfrutas? ¿Me deseas?

—Oh…claro…que…si…ay… **Shinoaaaaa!**

De pronto un frío líquido blanco fue despedido del miembro del vampiro manchando el colchón y parte del cuerpo femenino, el vampiro se había corrido.

La jovencita sonrió capciosamente y asomó su rostro en la puntiaguda oreja izquierda del vampiro semental.

—Mika…tu amiguito se ve sabroso…quiero llegar a algo más con él—esto último le susurró con erotismo que hizo desatar en el de cabellos de trigo un escalofrío que invadió su espalda.

—Pues…anímate… ¿qué deseas hacer con él? —el Hyakuya había hecho esa pregunta a propósito, ya sabía de antemano a qué se refería su ahora capitana, por lo que la dejó actuar. —solo…hazlo.

—Quiero que ambos estemos de pie, pero tendrás que apoyarte en la pared.

— ¿Ah sí? Mmm está bien.

El que antes fue humano quedó parado, apoyado en la pared, Shinoa empezó a besar, morder y lamer el tronco de su novio bajando hasta llegar a esa erección, la peli lila se arrodilló quedando a la altura de la entrepierna del rubio, sujetó con sus dos manos aquel miembro rígido, lo miró paulatina y detalladamente elevando el tono de los gruñidos de su amante.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— _ **Mmm, aparentemente tiene doce centímetros de largo y cuatro de ancho.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Aquel órgano que distinguía a los hombres, pero que por esos momentos se trataba del de Mika se encargaba de agrandarle cada vez más los pensamientos lujuriosos a Shinoa, ella nuevamente mostró su mirada traviesa e introdujo la mitad de ese esponjoso miembro en su boca.

— **¡Shinoa Hiragiiii!...Oh…sigue.**

Las manos vampíricas sujetaron la cabeza y parte del cuello femenino metiendo presión hacia adelante como estímulo para que su chica siga con esa gloriosa felación. La Hiragi por supuesto que no se detuvo, continuó con el oral hasta conseguir que su compañero sexual se enardeciera en el delirio.

La lengua de la muchachita saboreaba cualquier espacio de la piel perteneciente a ese _Mika chiquilin_ mientras que sus dientes lo mordisqueaban suavemente, por su parte el de cabellos rubios perdía cada vez más su cordura.

—Ah…ah…Shi…Shinoa…me voy a venir…en tu boca.

Pero ella no respondió al anuncio de su novio y siguió practicándole el oral esperando a que ese miembro que estaba lamiendo despidiera ese _semen vampírico_ como respuesta a tan excitante acción.

De pronto la cavidad bucal y el rostro de Shinoa quedaron manchados en ese extraño líquido frío que salió del interior de Mika, sorprendentemente la chica se tragó aquel líquido mientras que se limpiaba con su mano y lengua el semen desparramado en su cara.

—Estuviste espectacular linda **—** el Hyakuya sonrió luciendo su sexy mirada y bajó sus dos manos por ambos lados de la cintura de la Hiragi hasta introducir sus pulgares en cada costado de la tanga con la única finalidad de quitársela **—** ahora me toca a mí hacerte gritar otra vez.

Como rayo de luz provocado por un trueno, la prenda cayó en los pies de la joven. De esta forma ambos adolescentes quedaron completamente desnudos sin ropa alguna, Mikaela sonrió insolentemente y sujetándola de los muslos, levantó a Shinoa haciendo que esta enroscara sus piernas alrededor de las caderas del chico, el oji rojo dio media vuelta dejando a su compañera contra la pared, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de aquella deslumbrante cintura. Observó con ganas insaciables esos dos pezones pálidos a causa de la excitación y el placer, con su brazo diestro abrazó con fuerza el cuerpo femenino, llevó sus colmillos al seno derecho, lo mordió haciendo que ese fruto despidiera unos delgados hilos de sangre que fueron retirados por su lengua a la vez que su mano izquierda masajeaba el otro pezón. La pequeña muchacha incurvó su cuerpo, sus dedos se clavaron en la cabeza y parte de la nuca del joven.

— **¡Mikaela Hyakuyaa! Arghh…Mikaaaaa! —** aquel gemido por parte de la adolescente, provocó que en el rostro del Hyakuya se dibujara una sonrisa de triunfo.

—Todavía falta nena **—** en un rápido movimiento la cintura de Shinoa fue sujetada por el brazo izquierdo, ahora su endurecido seno derecho recientemente mordido estaba siendo masajeado por la mano libre del rubio mientras que el otro duro pezón era atacado eróticamente por los benditos dientes de vampiro. **—** Me queda algo pendiente que hacerte doncella.

—A…ah ¿Ah? **—** como rayo fugaz, se desprendieron de esa pared cayendo nuevamente sobre el colchón con él encima de ella.

En un susurro, el Hyakuya le dijo algo a su noviecita —Ahora debo hacerte el oral a ti mi pequeñita—el susurro hizo que la cara de la Hiragi ardiera como un horno, Mika introdujo su lengua dentro del oído que había murmullado pero luego comenzó a lamer descendiendo por el cuerpo de Shinoa, pero el vampiro rubio la estremeció al dejar un camino angosto de saliva concentrada desde los pechos hasta la vagina de la peli morado, en algunos espacios de la piel de la jove él dejaba leve marcas de mordidas, con sus manos abrió las piernas de su compañera y con la carencia de ternura alguna llevó su extremidad bucal hacia la intimidad de su sensual mujercita.

— **Kyaahhh! —** un ahogado gemido salió de los labios de Shinoa como reacción a ese salvaje oral, la punta de la lengua del vampiro se introducía en el enardecedor agujero pero seguidamente se trasladaba para lamer a los labios inferiores y superiores de la vulva de su novia y los colmillos chocando con el clítoris extraviando una y otra vez la sensatez de la Hiragi. De pronto el aparato reproductor de la chica de ojos caoba comenzó a expulsar el flujo que embebió la boca y el mentón de Mika, fue en ese preciso instante que a la joven picarona se le ocurrió una idea interesante, excitante y… _aturdidora._

—Ah…ah…Mika…necesito que me escuches por favor.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó entre suspiros el ex Shindo.

—Primero quiero que quedes debajo de mí.

El Hyakuya asintió y prosiguió a consentir la petición de la señorita, posó su cabeza sobre la almohada y dejó que Shinoa siguiera explicándole lo que ella quería hacer con él. La bromista meditó por unos segundos, posó su frente con la de su novio y mostró una vez más aquel rostro de trol para luego hablar en voz baja.

— Dado que tú y yo disfrutamos cuando nos hacíamos felaciones, hagamos esa pose que habla todo el mundo, animémonos a hacerlo… _Mika pongamos en práctica el famoso 69._

Las pupilas del ex humano se agrandaron al escuchar ese pedido, una onda de escalofrío sacudió nuevamente su espalda, pero había una parte muy grande de su cabeza que le pedía gritos que sí lo haga, aunque le costaba creerlo él también se moría de ganas por llevar a cabo ese espectáculo, y estaba dispuesto a aprovecharlo.

— ¡Pero qué pervertida y lujuriosa eres!

— ¡Ja! Miren quien habla, además Mika-San tú mismo nos lo dijiste a los otros chicos y a mí ¿lo recuerdas?... _el peor arrepentimiento es el de las cosas que no nos animamos a hacer,_ así que animémonos a hacer esto.

—Oh, Shinoa-Chan, estás hablando mucho, vamos inviértete, y hagámoslo.

Shinoa sonrió como niña inocente y le guiñó el ojo a su amor, se dieron un apasionado beso, ella inconscientemente presionó sus dos senos en el fuerte pecho del vampiro produciendo una ola de placer que zambulló a muchacho y gruñera complacido. Seguidamente los dos adolescentes quedaron invertidos y comenzaron chuparse sus intimidades teniendo de esa manera sexo oral simultáneo. Ambos lo disfrutaban al máximo, se estremecían ante tan insolente y erótica actividad corporal. Tanto el pene de Mika como la vagina de la jovencita quedaron empapados en notable cantidad de saliva.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Shinoa se corrió en la boca de Mika y el rubio en la de la peli morada. Se separaron satisfechos pero todavía faltaba algo para terminar.

—Eso fue maravilloso Mika-San.

—Todavía nos falta.

—Lo sé, pero quiero que terminemos lo que empezamos contra la pared—la pequeña muchacha se paró y quedó parada inclinada en aquel muro y sensualmente le hizo seña con su dedo meñique a su semental amante para que viniera.

El Hyakuya sonrió como un depravado se acercó a ella, la abrazó por la cintura mientras que ella envolvía sus brazos en su cuello dándose un apasionado beso uniendo físicamente con mayor profundidad sus desnudos cuerpos.

—Shinoa, después de esto no hay vuelta atrás ¿estás dispuesta a continuar? —le preguntó en murmullo con sus labios a escasos centímetros de distancia.

Ella con un rostro nublado por la lujuria asintió, el chico de cabellos de trigo colocó su erección en la húmeda entrada y de una brusca embestida la penetró por completo, su miembro impactó en las paredes de su alrededor ejerciendo una presión que lo obligaba a seguir embistiéndola. Mika tomó el muslo de la pierna izquierda de Shinoa y la levantó comenzando el impúdico vaivén de caderas.

Entrando y saliendo de ella, gritando su nombre, el ex Shindo se desvanecía entre el cielo y el delirio, la de ojos caoba no quedaba atrás gemía incontablemente, recibía y colapsaba. Sus respiraciones se chocaban en las pieles los uno al otro. El Hyakuya nuevamente sorprendió a la Hiragi con sus colmillos en los senos de ella, los hizo sangrar nuevamente para beber esa sangre tan deliciosa.

Mientras los segundos corrían los dos adolescentes fueron bañándose con sus propios sudores, dando un gusto salado que ambos lo disfrutaban cuando se besaban los cueros curtidos. Las embestidas se hicieron más violentas al percibir la llegada del tsunami orgásmico que los iba a sacudir…finalmente el paraíso calló, cuando sus cuerpos fueron ungidos por el glorioso orgasmo que hizo que se gritaran sus nombres.

— **¡Shinoaaaaa!**

— **¡Mikaaaaa!**

Mikaela terminó dentro de ella, en la habitación solo se oían los sonidos de las rápidas respiraciones.

—Mika eso fue lo mejor.

—Bésame preciosa—el vampiro juvenil colocó sus manos en ambos lados de la cara de Shinoa y la besó tiernamente.

—Ey rubiecito… ¿eso es todo? —la dueña de Shikama-Doji lo desafió picaronamente con esa sonrisa.

— ¡Ja! ¿Con que quieres más? —el ex Shindo le devolvió la mueca, al ver que su novia asentía con astucia—Pues bien…entonces date la vuelta.

Encantada la peli morada, dio media vuelta apoyó sus manos en la pared y cerraba sus ojos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

. — _ **No puedo creerlo, me la va a meter…por atrás.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Con su mano izquierda Mika sujetó con fuerza la cadera de la chica, escupió en medio de las nalgas de su novia y batió aquel trasero preparándolo para el sexo anal, los dedos del Hyakuya se incrustaron en el agujero de la entrada delantera con la intención de sacar nuevo flujo de allí haciendo que nuevos gemidos salgan de los labios de la Hiragi, mezcló aquel gel lubricante con la baba recién echada, cuando terminó de prepararlo colocó ambas manos en cada lado de la cadera femenina…lentamente introdujo su pene en la entrada de atrás, algunas lágrimas salieron de los ojos de Shinoa, era muy doloroso.

Mika se dio cuenta de ello y la besó en la mejilla.

—Preciosa si es muy doloroso entonces yo paro, no me gusta verte sufrir.

Pero ella negó con la cabeza.

—Solo sigue suavemente, me iré acostumbrando.

— ¿Estás segura?

—Claro, sigue—para alentar a la penetración ella comenzó a moverse lisa y paulatinamente, finalmente el pene del vampiro terminó por enterrarse por completo en el trasero de Shinoa.

—Ah…ah—esos gemidos que la chica había dado se hicieron guía para que Mika iniciara con el segundo vaivén—vamos…Mika-san continua.

De esta forma el rubio empezó a entrar y salir repetidamente, los dos jóvenes deleitaban de ese coito, nuevamente se gritaban sus nombres, se perdían en la nada y ese dolor que Shinoa sentía se transformó en goce ya que con el correr de los segundos ella comenzó a disfrutar de las penetraciones, los empujones se hicieron cada vez más rápidos y alborozados. Mika se extraviaba en cada paso que daba dentro de su chica, sentía que flotaba por el aire y veía al mismísimo universo.

—Ah…ah…eso Mika, sigue… ¡sigue!

—Por Dios, Shinoa, tu entrada trasera… al igual que tu delantera es…ah…tan…ah…ah ¡estrecha!

Los cuerpos desnudos estaban a punto de hundirse en las aguas del segundo orgasmo que estaba por venir.

De pronto la voz ronca del chico de cabellos rubios liberó un grito de placer, al sentir que su semen manchaba el trasero y las piernas de su mujercita, vertió su semilla en una última y poderosa embestida que se encargó de que Shinoa tuviera el desenlace de su placer sexual.

Las respiraciones agitadas se presentaron nuevamente, los dos adolescentes se tumbaron una última vez al colchón abrazados el uno al otro. Se cubrieron en la sábana blanca, Shinoa apoyó su cabeza en el pecho desnudo de Mika a la vez que sus manos se deslizaban por el abdomen y pecho de él mientras que el muchacho le acariciaba los cabellos

—Estuviste genial rubiecito—la Hiragi hizo un mueca infantil.

—Y tú parecías una diosa, incluso ahora mismo te ves toda una diosa, nunca dejarás de sorprenderme.

La aludida se sonrojó levemente al oír aquellas palabras, se sentía alagada.

—Me siento tan dichosa de tenerte, como tú no hay otro, Mika-san, eres único e inigualable, me hiciste sentir toda una mujer. —el iluminado rostro femenino se encontró con la sangrienta y tierna mirada del rubio haciendo que el rubor de Shinoa se intensificara.

—No existe otra chica que me llene como lo haces tú, eres bella, inteligente, resaltas, sobresales en todas las mujeres.

El mayor de los Hyakuya tomó las sábanas haciendo que tanto él y Shinoa quedaran ocultos bajola tela, se colocó encima de ella y la besa tiernamente en los labios.

—Te amo Shinoa-Chan.

Estas palabras le hicieron la noche a la Hiragi, suspiró con delicadeza y puso sus ojos caobas en dirección de los rubíes de Mika.

—Yo también te amo Mika-San.

.

.

.

.

 _Tu nombre que es alba de mis delirios, tu cintura que es mi principio y destino, tu sexo que es trópico húmedo, tu cabello largo entre mis manos. Te quiero toda con virtudes y defectos, pronunciando mi nombre mientras sueñas. Tu piel que es alba de mis delirios tiene un hechizo incontestable. Tus senos como frutos maduros saben a todas las noches que quiero pasar contigo._ **(3*)**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

De pronto afuera comenzó a llover, las gotas comenzaron a salpicarse por la arena de la playa, otras se camuflaban en el mar y otras zapateaban en el techo de la cabaña.

—Mika-san, empezó a llover afuera.

—Si ¿qué ocurre?

La chica se levantó del colchón animadamente y comenzó a vestirse.

—Oye Shinoa ¿qué haces? —preguntó Mika extrañado.

—Mika-san, divirtámonos, quiero que tú y yo juguemos bajo la lluvia.

— ¿Eh?

Ella ya había terminado de ponerse las zapatillas, ya estaba vestida.

— ¿No te parece romántico? ¡Vamos vístete!

El rubio sonrió enternecido, tomó su ropa y le hizo caso a su novia. Ambos ya estaban listos para salir, pero Shinoa estaba tan impaciente que tomó a su novio de uno de los brazos y a los jalones lo sacó para salir afuera.

* * *

Yuichiro estaba bufoneando muy molesto viendo desde la puerta entreabierta como llovía, hace una hora y media que Mika y Shinoa habían salido y no volvían.

— ¡Mierda! ¿Dónde demonios se habrán ido? ¡Se está haciendo de noche! —el de pelo oscuro pateó la puerta cerrándola de un estruendo muy enojado— ¡Y para completar está lloviendo!

—Yuu-Kun…etto…ya cálmate, hay otra cabaña a diez metros de distancia de la nuestra, deben estar ahí.

Yoichi trató torpemente de calmarlo pero no tuvo éxito.

— ¡Jamás debimos alentar a que esos dos se hicieran novios! ¡Nunca debimos hacerlo! ¿Justo Mika tuvo que enamorarse de esa enana?

— ¡Ya cállate idiota, déjalos vivir su vida! —gruñó Kimizuki aturdido por las absurdas quejas de su amigo.

— ¿¡Y a ti quien te habló!? ¡Y no me callo nada! —ahora el menor de los Hyakuya estaba viendo furioso al contratista de Kiseki-O.

—Por todos los cielos ¡ya basta tonto! ¡Tus estupideces ya molestan!

— ¡Qué! ¿Quieres pelea?

— ¡Idiota!

—Y aquí vamos de nuevo—Mitsuba llevó su mano hacia su frente dando un pesado suspiro mientras que una vez más atestiguaba la patética escena de peleas sin sentido entre su novio y Kimizuki mientras que Yoichi intentaba por todos los santos remedios detenerlos.

—Kimizuki ¡eres un pesado!

— ¡El único pesado y acomplejado aquí eres tú!

— ¡Ya cálmense los dos! basta, dejen de pelear, tranquilícense—suplicaba el Saotome a punto de caer apenado.

— ¡No me voy a tranquilizar hasta saber dónde mierda están Mika y Shinoa!

— ¡Yo ya los vi! —Makoto cortó la ridícula situación de pleito al llamar la atención de los chicos mientras veía por la ventana que tenía la cabaña. —Todos vengan, tienen que ver esto.

Los cuatro adolescentes se asomaron a la ventana donde estaba el castaño y allí pudieron apreciar a una linda parejita juvenil que bailaba bajo la lluvia.

Mika y Shinoa saltaban y se seguían el uno al otro, él la alzaba a caballito, se tomaban de las manos y daban vueltas, corrían al mar, se reían entre ellos.

Yuu, Mitsuba, Yoichi, Kimizuki y Makoto quedaron con la boca abierta al ser espectadores de ese show, una última vez la peli morada fue alzada por el rubio, ella enrolló sus piernas en las caderas de él, lo abrazó del cuello y él de la cintura y se dieron un tierno y largo beso, los dos novios empapados de agua desde la cabeza hasta los pies estaban tan distraídos en ellos mismos que no se percataron de que sus amigos miraban atónitos esa romántica escena bajo la lluvia.

* * *

 _ **Romi: esto…esto…esto es…es**_

 _ **Letito: ¡ya dilo Romi!**_

 _ **Romi: ¡es precioso!**_

 _ **Letito: ¿es sangre lo que sale de tu nariz?**_

 _ **Romi: claro que es sangre, es una ricura el lemon.**_

 _ **Letito: amé esa frase del arrepentimiento, la voy a anotar en mi lista de frases favoritas.**_

 _ **Romi: yo…yo...yo también la anotaré aunque no tenga lista de frases.**_

 _ **Letito: la última escena fue muy romántica.**_

 _ **Romi: si, cuando estaba leyendo esa parte me hizo recordar al clip "Made in the USA" de Demi Lovato, hay una parte en la que la pareja protagonista del video estaba jugando bajo la lluvia.**_

 _ **Letito: tenés razón Romi, yo lo recuerdo, pero ahora dejemos a la jefa que se despida, hizo una obra maestra.**_

 **Voy a dejar unas notas:**

 **(1*): Para los que no están al día es un spoiler, se sacarán las dudas en el capítulo 12 de la segunda temporada del anime y al leer el capítulo 40 y 41 del manga.**

 **(2*): Esa frase no es mía, la saqué de una película llamada Abzurdah basada en la novela del mismo nombre perteneciente a Cielo Latini, o algo así era su apellido.**

 **(3*): Ese poema tampoco es mío, lo saqué de una imagen de poesía erótica, quería agregar uno así a este lemon y ese fue el mejor.**

 **Y bueno mis amores acá ya está la historia, quiero enviarle un gran saludo a mi ídola** **Shadechu Nightray** **, para vos sadechu, le puse al fic un toque de YuuMitsu pero igual me queda pendiente el fic exclusivo de esta OTP que va dedicado para vos, espero que corrijas los errores que tiene mi historia, yo misma tomaré nota de ellas. Por cierto, la canción que puse para el fic no es porque vea 50 shades of Grey, para nada, es más ni vi la película, y el libro solo quedé estancada en el capítulo 3 del primero, pero es estupidez, no sé nada de esa historia, simplemente puse el tema porque me gusta y concuerda con la historia. Amigos del grupo de Facebook que son devotos de ONS, espero que les haya gustado, sé que a algunos no les gusta el YuuxMitsuba pero a mí si, en fin.**

 **Un beso y espero que dejen sus comentarios en la caja de reviews.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **V**


End file.
